


Touhou One-Shot Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shots of Touhou characters and locations, decided by a reader's request.





	1. Chapter 1

**RULES**

\- I will not do X Reader oneshots. This is purely between canon characters, platonically or romantically.

\- You are allowed to insert your OCS, though. 

\- I won't write lemons.

\- Absolutely NO pedophilia, incest, necrophilia, etc. ships or scenarios. Talk about gross.

\- Please specify the characters, location, and subject of the one-shot. You can specify other details, if you'd like.

**Requests are OPEN**


	2. Religion Does Not Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's so kind of you to offer this opportunity to the community-- is there any chance you'd be interested in writing some fluffy Byakuren/Futo, cooking a meal for the residents of the Myouren Temple?"
> 
> For @Okamihowl, hope you enjoy!

The room is filled with smoke and the smell of cooking noodles and vegetables. Byakuren and Futo are making noodles with vegetables in them, to give to Byakuren's followers in the Myouren Temple.

"Alas," Futo says. "Salt is the key to true noodle flavor."

"I do agree," Byakuren chimes in. "But if you add too much, it isn't good for you. You don't want to _die_, do you?"

Futo understands this, and does not add _too_ much salt to the noodles. She then stirs in the peppers, onions and lettuce in the noodles, giving them a healthy twist.

It takes quite a while for the noodles to cook, the smell of noodles and pepper filling up the room. During this, Byakuren and Futo walk over to the coffee machine to prepare some green tea. It's made with peppermint and lemon, just how Byakuren likes it. The scalding hot tea fills up the first cup, the smell of minty citrus emitting.

It takes quite a while to make all the teas and cook noodles. But Byakuren and Futo pass the time, kissing and hugging and discussing nirvana and reincarnation.

They don't end up missing things, as Byakuren always takes her eyes to the corner of the room to make sure the noodles don't overcook and that the tea is ready. Before the Buddhists know it, food and drinks are ready, and the follower's hunger can be quenched.

Byakuren and Futo gather all of the food, scooping the squelchy noodles & veggies into bowls, and adding ice cubes to the tea to prevent burning of the mouth. They then trot out with the bowls and cups, give out some to the followers, go back inside to get more... the cycle repeats, until dinner is finally served.

The followers enjoy the food very much, chewing and sipping and savoring the very meal Byakuren created for them, with the help of a rival monk. Byakuren thanks her lucky stars that neither Shou or Miko have found out yet, or she would be served for the next Taoist dinner.

Byakuren walks back over to Futo, and plants a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"You are truly welcome," Futo responds. "I find, opposites do attract after all."

They giggle at this remark, and watch their followers eat happily. Nobody seems to notice that a Buddhist and Taoist are in a romance, which is a good thing.

After all, Byakuren decides, religion does not matter, and all humans and youkai can get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Myouren under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shou being very very badass."
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Mystery!

It was a peaceful day at the Myouren Temple. Followers were gathering, performing rituals, praying, drinking sake... Anything a Buddhist would do. The spring breeze filled the air, and cherry blossoms and lotuses bloomed in the garden. It was truly peaceful.

Until a giant loudspeaker, implanted in the ground that nobody had noticed, began to blare. "This temple will now be under attack by Toyosatomimi no Miko. It is better we convert you manually rather than fighting your youkai-loving ruler constantly, so consider this mercy~!"

People began to shriek and panic. All food and ritual items were dropped on the ground, and all of the followers evacuated the temple. Except for one.

Shou Toramaru.

Shou pulled out her pagoda - thank Buddha she didn't lose it this time - and called on a spell card attack: _"Jeweled Pagoda, Radiant Treasure Gun!"_

The light of Dharma shone forth, piercing Miko through the stomach. Miko screamed and groaned in pain, but knew she had to fight back. So, with what little power she had left in her, she released one of her strongest cards: _"Divine Light, Honour the Avoidance of Defiance."_

Lazers shot on either side of Shou, and hundreds upon thousands of multicolored amulets shot her way. It was a _huge_ barrage, so Shou had to be very meticulous with her movements. It felt like forever, but eventually, Shou shot through both divine spirits who were responsible for shooting lazers, and was freed from amulet hell.

With one final blow, Miko shot a curvy lazer on Miko's chest wound. Miko wailed in agony, and fell to the ground in a heap. "D-Damnit..." Miko hiccuped. "Y-you win, but I swear to every divine spirit out there, I _will _have my revenge!!"

"Well," Shou calmly responded, "maybe don't send my followers into complete fear." And with that, the Buddhist followers cheered, and the mob picked Shou up. Shou was carried amongst the crowd, a confident grin plastered on her face.

Byakuren was at the very end of the mob. "Thank you, Shou," she told her dearest friend. Shou hugged Byakuren, and felt like a badass. The Buddhists would be thankful of her in the years to come. Until Miko came back, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sooooo anticlimatic and short, i'm sorry, i hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


	4. Sake and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hello! could u write about nitori x aya being all coupley and pda ish at one of those parties at reimu's shrine? with an annoyed momiji? thanks!"
> 
> Here it is, Anon!

A party is going on at the Hakurei Shrine. If Nitori had yen for every party Yukari and Suika decided to hold, she might have the amount of donations Reimu wished she would get. People are drinking sake, joking and challenging each other to after-party danmaku fights. Nitori decides to get herself some pear & orchid flavored sake, and to go see her lover, Aya.

Scanning through the crowd, she finds Aya easily. She's sitting down with Momiji, drinking black & gold sake and discussing the ratings of Bunbunmaru Newspaper. "Hey, babe," Nitori calls to her. "Mind if I sit down with you?"

"Oh, great," Momiji mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Hello there, sweetie," Aya responds. "You can sit down." So Nitori does, and the two share a kiss, making out. Nitori imagines she tastes like, well, pears on Aya's lips.

Momiji is clearly uncomfortable at this point. _"Get a room, you two,"_ she howls.

Aya and Nitori pay this no mind. They break the kiss, and perform a 'cheers!' motion with their sake bottles. By this time, Sakuya has come out with the dessert ready - red velvet cake.

"It's red and white," Nitori examines, "just like your beautiful clothing today." Aya blushes and giggles at this remark. "And that sake is organic, just like water," Aya responds. Nitori gets a blush and laugh out of that as well.

They dig in to the delicious, sweet cake, and wipe each other's faces with the tissues. Momiji has had enough of the lovey-dovey behavior, and leaves the table to complain to Yukari.

But, Yukari pays this no mind, and the lovebird and love-kappa drink happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i writing such short stories aaaaaaaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not the requester but I liked what you wrote for the Nitori x Aya oneshot! Could I request a Nitori x Aya Never Have I Ever scenario? Maybe with other characters of your choice if you want. Thank you!"
> 
> Here you go, Popeye's Chicken Sandwich! <3

Inside the Hakurei Shrine, a game of Never Have I Ever is being played. Nitori, Aya, Reimu, Yukari, Momiji, Suika, and Marisa are sitting in a circle, preset question cards in hand. It's late at night, 12:00. They _really_ need some sleep, but they pay this no mind. After all, this _is_ one of Reimu's parties.

"Let's see..." Reimu says. "Never have I ever toilet-papered the Hakurei Shrine."

Yukari snickers a little, and drinks some of the moonlight plum sake she brought to the feast earlier that day. "I definitely have. You were so pissed, and tried to Fantasy Heaven me into oblivion."

Reimu scowls at that remark. "Yeah, I still don't forgive you for that..."

Some of the others laugh at this, and it is now Yukari's turn. Yukari, being the troll she is, chooses a random card instead of one at the front. "Never have I ever... kissed a kappa."

Aya, who up until now had been keeping her relationship with Nitori a secret, became flushed. _Shit,_ she thought, _the others will know now_. With a bit of hesitation, Aya took the black and gold sake, and chugged a little, a bit of dread washing over her.

Yukari's eyes widen. _The tengu kissed the kappa? How unusual,_ she thought. The others looked incredibly surprised.

Aya sighs, and explains herself. "It's true. We met back in the Youkai Mountain, and began a relationship. I tried to keep it a secret for so long, but it's out now."

Yukari giggles a little. "You know what, I'll let it slide. This _is_ Gensokyo, after all." Everyone 'aww's at this, and Nitori and Aya both blush.

Nitori and Aya make eye contact, mocha eyes and ocean eyes locking onto each other. Then, their lips are locking onto eachother, smooth and delicate. Nitori tastes like lemon and oranges, Aya like pumpkin and maple. They lock into this kiss for quite a while, the guests looking on in delight and romantic feeling.

Once the kiss breaks, nobody is quite the same that night.


	6. Hiatus

This story is going on hiatus. I'm sorry everyone I'm just super busy with school. I will get to everyone's requests once I have free time.


End file.
